The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calycanthus plant botanically known as Calycanthus floridus and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Burgundy Spice’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program during August 2011 in Allentown, N.J. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Calycanthus cultivars having large leaves and dark colored foliage.
The new Calycanthus cultivar is a naturally-occurring sport of a proprietary breeding selection, not coded, not patented, characterized by its dark green to purple colored foliage. The new cultivar was discovered as a side shoot and selected during August 2011 in a controlled environment in Allentown, N.J.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2011 in Allentown, N.J. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true-to-type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.